


A Promise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We’re still just teenagers, Kim, we don’t know what the future holds for us.”





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking any femslash ship + a promise.

“Do you think that we’ll always be together?” Kimberly asked as she and Trini lay under the stars. She turned to look at the yellow ranger, wondering if she had fallen asleep after she received no response, but found Trini was still staring up at the sky. “Trini?”

Trini shrugged. “We’re still just teenagers, Kim, we don’t know what the future holds for us.” She turned to look at Kimberly and reached out to gently stroke her cheek. “All I can say is that I promise to make each moment count.”

Kimberly smiled and took Trini’s hand, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss. “I think I can accept that answer.” She gave a content sigh and looked back up at the sky, watching as a shooting star passed by. “Make a wish.”

Trini moved closer to Kimberly and gave her a kiss. “Don’t need too. I already got my wish.”


End file.
